


Local Dumbass writes about cookies

by Nineball_Gracie



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, fun fact i actually had to change the endnotes 10000 times cause idk how it works, woop, wowza a lot of these characters are like mentioned once and never heard from again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineball_Gracie/pseuds/Nineball_Gracie
Summary: Basically a hellhole of short stories and oneshots i have for these sentient pastries.





	1. My precious little gem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walnut figures out something she never would have expected out of Roquefort.  
(THIS IS NOT A SHIP. I REPEAT: THIS IS NOT A SHIP!!!!)

Roquefort cookie wasn’t a very social person. in fact, most of the time they lurked in the shadows. Somehow, cookies were still pulled in by their mysterious charm. Yet they weren’t seeking love, they were focused on jewels. However, even with all these jewels, they didn’t feel like their collection was complete. Something was missing. 

Walnut cookie had noticed something was off with the thief. They didn’t show it, but something was off to this young thief. “Creampuff, have you noticed Roquefort lately?” Walnut asked her friend. “what about them?” Creampuff cool responded. “Well, they’ve been acting weird lately…” the young detective said. “they look the same to me,” she replied, “happy, flirty, stealing things… what do you think is wrong with them?”. “I don’t know, but I’m going to figure out!” Walnut claimed. “How do you plan on doing that? No one knows where they live,” Creampuff said. “It’s elementary, Puff!” Walnut answered, “Roquefort has stolen from almost everywhere in the kingdom! I’ll find somewhere they’ve haven’t been, wait for them, and follow them to their house!”. “Just be careful, and don’t rely on the community’s votes again, they’re all gonna say it’s Angel!” Creampuff warned her. 

~that night~ 

Walnut and Jr. sleuth ted had gone to a jeweler that hadn’t been stolen from by Roquefort. “You sure they’re gonna come here, kid? There are quite a few places they haven’t stolen from yet…” the guard asked Walnut. “I’m positive! They steal from at least five places a night!” Walnut claimed. Walnut stood in the room with the most precious jewels, “these look fancy, Roquefort will HAVE to take them!”. Jr. sleuth ted bounced around happily, but Walnut stopped it. “We have to stay still, or Roquefort will know we’re here!” Walnut explained, “we’ll just have to stay here and wait!”. 

Seconds had passed, then minutes, and then what seemed like hours. Walnut tried to recite all the detective novels she knew in her head to keep her awake. “thank you miss… a detective… never fails…” she mumbled. Her eyes started to close and she slid onto the floor. The detective had fallen asleep. 

“Sleep well, little detective,”. 

Walnut woke up to a blanket on her and the jewels missing, “aw nuts! Outsmarted again!”. Sleuth ted bounced to a line of cheese crumbles and directed Walnut’s attention to it. “aha! Gotcha! There's no point in hiding now, Phantom Bleu!” Walnut beamed. 

After a certain point, the crumbles stopped. “dang it! We'll never find-” Walnut started. She looked up and saw a big mansion with the official yellow and blue of Roquefort. “oh. Well that’s lucky! Heh...” she said, slightly embarrassed. Walnut and her pet walked up to the door, but as Walnut went to knock on said door, the door opened without hesitation. “h-hello?” Walnut stuttered, “Phantom Bleu?”. No response. Hesitantly, Walnut stepped inside. Before she could call more, the door slammed shut. She screeched in fear. 

“I knew you’d come here, detective,” a voice spoke. 

Walnut turned around and saw none other than Roquefort themselves. “How did you know I would come here?!” Walnut asked. “oh dear, you might be clever, besides the fact that you put Angel and Avocado in jail for no reason, but you’re not slick. I felt you coming from a mile away,” Roquefort cookie said, “might I ask what you’re doing here in my humble abode?”. “You’ve been off lately… it’s out of the 'Phantom Bleu' ordinary! So, I’ve come to check that out! Who knows? Maybe you’re planning on something dastardly!” Walnut announced. “Hmm… so you’ve just come to check in on me? Ho ho… isn’t that sweet…” they chuckled. “what does that have to do with you being off?” Walnut asked. “ah, so you’ve noticed my lack of enthusiasm lately, haven’t you?” Roquefort asked, “I guess I've been missing you a little too much...”. “what do you mean ‘missing me’?” Walnut further questioned. “well, you’re usually out and about solving mysteries. I usually help you with these ‘investigations’ of yours, after all, it’s no mystery about me!” Roquefort admitted, “however, things have been quiet around here... stealing jewels I fun and all, but I suppose I wanted the only way I’m able to talk to you back...”. “but why is that your only way of talking to me?” the child asked. “ah... I guess there’s no point in hiding it anymore...” Roquefort started, 

“Walnut, I am your birth parent.” 

“w-what?! How?!” Walnut asked, “I knew I was adopted, but you as my parent???”. “I know it is confusing, but when you were born, you were taken away from me because of my crimes. It might seem selfish to you, but to me, you were more precious than any jewel I own...” Roquefort confessed. Walnut felt a tear come to her eye. She had always seen Roquefort as nothing but a selfish, somehow charming to others, sly thief. Seeing them actually show their love for something other than a precious jewel, was so different to her, she couldn’t take it. Roquefort noticed her sad expression and gave her a hug, “now now, it’s going to be okay...”. “I can’t believe it... why didn’t anyone tell me?” Walnut sobbed. “it’s probably because they want to keep you ‘safe’...” Roquefort mentioned. “I don’t know what to say...” she sniffed. “it might be best not to let anyone know that you heard this information, for both of our sakes,” they suggested, “now, you should probably head back home, I bet your other parents are worried about you. You have been in that jeweler all night, you know?”. “okay...” Walnut said. She walked towards the door and looked back at Roquefort, “goodbye, ‘phantom parent’...”. They smiled at the new nickname. The door shut and Walnut was heading back home. 

“goodbye, my precious little gem...” 

~a few weeks later~ 

“Walnut cookie!” a sweet voice called. It was none other than Princess cookie, looking very distressed. “oh, hello Princess cookie!” Walnut greeted, “what’s the problem?”. “someone has hurt Pistachio cookie!” Princess cried, “we need your help!”. “I’m on the case!” Walnut stated. Just then, a familiar blue and yellow letter flew onto the desk. Walnut opened the letter, “Good luck with this case, sweetheart,”. Walnut smiled at the letter, Princess, however, was curious, “what is it?! Is it something about the suspect?!”. “ah... it’s nothing! Let's go solve this!” Walnut said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, would you look at that, i wrote something.  
i'm a sucker for fictional parents who care a lot about their kids, so expect a lot of that.  
oh, and do let me know if you want to see more! I'd really love to here that people actually like my dumb fanfics!  
Side note: this chapter was originally gonna be named "Blue Bar" because of a running joke on a discord i'm in


	2. That's no dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinosour doesn't trust this "dragon poser" of Pitaya. However, the dragon is quite fond of this strange dragon lover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this is kinda bad, mainly because i just really wanted to write something for the new Dragon coogie. so this is technically a drabble or some shit

Dinosour cookie was riding on his jellysaur through dragon’s valley on a mission- not just any mission; he was looking to find dragons. In Dino’s head, he wanted to see a REAL dragon. He didn’t think a cookie with dragon powers, like Pitaya was enough. 

Dino had met Pitaya when he was helping Yam, Milk, and Mala Sauce; a journey he wasn’t expecting, but had a lot of fun going on. Although, he was disappointed when he saw Pitaya. Since then, he hadn’t bothered to get near them. Pitaya, however, was interested in the reptile enthusiast. They had never seen someone that interested in dinosaurs and dragons. Usually, most cookies were afraid of one or the other, sometimes both. 

Back in the present, Dino had come to an abrupt stop as he hears a gigantic roar, “WHO GOESSS THERE?!”. “aw hell yeah! Time to see a real dragon!” he whispered. He hopped out of the rock he had hid behind, “Dragon! It is I, Dino....”. Dino looked up and saw none other than Pitaya themself. “oh. It's just you...” Dino sighed. “I wasss about to sssay the sssame,” Pitaya claimed. 

“what are you doing here?” Dino jeered. “Me?! You walked into my territory!” They replied. “no, I didn’t!” Dino argued. Pitaya rolled their eyes, “Don’t you remember? You were here with barbarian man, cleric man, and Viking girl!”. “...oh yeah...” Dinosour recalled, mentally slapping himself, “and why did you call them by their professions?”. “Doesssn’t matter! Why are YOU here?!” they interrogated. “i’m looking for a REAL dragon,” Dino explained. “well, you’re ssstanding in front of one!” the dragon reasoned. “sorry, but I'm looking for one that DOESN’T look like a cookie,” Dino complained. “until we find a sssolution to the collapssse of Dragon’sss Valley, I’m afraid you won’t find a one like that ssso easssily...” Pitaya said. “hmph. I'm going home. I wasted my time coming here...” Dino sighed. “how rude...” Pitaya continued, “but then again... your disssappointed face is pretty cute...”. “what?! Ugh, just leave me alone!” Dino growled, flustered. He then rode away from the area. “at leassst I tried...” the dragon sighed. 

Dinosour rode through the valley again, more disappointed than ever. Just then, an intense shaking started. Before Dino knew it, there was a rockslide coming towards him. “HOLY FUCK!” Dino yelled, “go faster, Jellysaur!”. The jellysaur went as fast as it could, but got tired and shrunk back down to a little jellysaur. Dino picked up the tinysaur and attempted to run away from the fierce rockslide. Unfortunately for Dino, the rockslide was getting closer. 

He was prepared for the absolute worse, but he was suddenly taken away by something. “Misss me?” a voice exaggerated. Dinosour saw that he was being carried away by Pitaya dragon cookie themself. “Dude... you saved me...” Dino said, “why?”. “I guesss I couldn’t let my little dragon lover get crushed by rocksss~” Pitaya chuckled. Dino looked away from them. “are you blushing? Heh!” Pitaya marveled, “guess you don’t hate me that much~!”. “don’t get ahead of yourself!” Dino stuttered. 

Maybe this Dino lover could get along with this type of dragon after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i admit that this wasn't the best, but i'll do better in the next chapter! i'm actually surprised by how much support this story got! i hope ya'll are enjoying this so far!


	3. Cold Winter Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chestnut has always wondered what it was like to have a nice warm place to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Made this for a friend who really wanted some mint choco content! Quick reminder that this is not a ship!

Chestnut rode his trike over to his last stop on his newspaper route: Mint Choco's Mansion. Unlike other houses, instead of tossing the paper and riding along, he stopped and stared at the Mansion. Big, wasn't it? At least in the little boy's eyes. "Mr. Mint is very lucky to have a big home… I bet it's warm and cozy…" Chestnut thought, "he's also very talented, rich, and has a family…". 

Chestnut threw the newspaper and attempted to ride on. However, one of the wheels were caught on something. Chestnut tried to pedal faster, but to no avail.

"Need some help?" A voice called. Chestnut looked up and saw the violinist himself outside. 

"No thanks! I've got it!" Chestnut assured, still struggling. Mint Choco looked at the bike and saw a tiny pebble caught between the wheels, "ah, here's the issue,". He took the pebble out of the bike and tossed it aside. "Ah…Thank you, Mister Mint!" Chestnut said. "Not a problem at all!" Mint Choco smiled. "What are you doing out here in the cold, though?" Chestnut asked, "I thought you were practicing for the winter concert on Wednesday?". "I am, but my sister's heater broke down, so I'm going to pick her up," the violinist said, "speaking of cold, you should consider heading home as well. There's supposed to be a bad blizzard heading this way…". "Oh… alright Mister Mint…" Chestnut said through a crooked smile. Mint gave a smile, "well, I'll be on my way now, see you another day!". "Bye bye…" he replied, peddling away.

Little did Mint know, Chestnut had no home to go to. A blizzard made things even worse.

Chestnut had found a place in an alleyway to "warm up". Slowly, he took out a box of matches and started to light one up. "It's never enough…" he said. 

Match after match they burned, but it only got colder. Things didn't look good for the young cookie…

"I apologize for the little incident, Pinkie," Mint said. "Note to self, never leave chocolate by the heater…" Pink choco sighed. "Pinkie, how did you not-" Mint started. The car came to a halt, "Sorry Mister Mint, snow had clogged up the tires, we'll fix it right away.''. "looks like it'll take a minute," Mint said. 

Upon looking out the window, Mint noticed a strange pile of snow. Only it wasn't snow.

It was Chestnut cookie. 

"Chestnut Cookie?!" Mint gasped. He stepped out of the car and ran to the small cookie. "Fr...ee...zing…." He mumbled… Mint picked up Chestnut and took him back to the limo. "Oh dear! What Happened to him?!" Pink choco gasped. "He was left out here for too long…" Mint said. "Wait, isn't he that orphan paperboy?" She asked. "He's orphaned?!" Mint marveled. 

He stared at the child. It wasn't fair for someone so young to be going through so much. Not only that, but since he was a paperboy, it wouldn't be too far off that he's underpaid, especially since print news was losing value. 

"We've got the snow out. Shall we continue, Mister Mint?" The driver asked. Mint nodded, "yes, of course". "Huh? We're taking him with us?" Pink choco asked. "Why not? He needs us more than anything," mint smiled. 

Chestnut woke to a comforting warmth, very unfamiliar to him, and a peaceful tune playing. "Ah, you're awake, I see," a voice said. Chestnut rubbed his eyes and looked around. He saw Mint Choco Cookie with his violin. "Hey little guy! Glad you're alright!" Pink choco said, handing him a cup of cocoa. "I'm… in Mint Choco's Mansion?!" Chestnut gasped. Mint choco shook his head,

"You're home."

Chestnut felt tears come to his eyes. Mint put down his violin and held out his arms. Chestnut ran up to mint and hugged him.

Seems as if the little paperboy wouldn't have anymore cold and lonely nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't live where it snows. I can hear you yelling at me that I probably got things wrong. Why are there so many orphan cookies? Heck if I know! Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter! Again, Happy holidays and stay warm!


	4. Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's usually tough for Blue Raspberry to get to sleep, but tonight was much different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! it's been a while since i last posted! this time, it's about my original cookie, Blue Raspberry! i wanted to write some angst about her, and well, you got it!
> 
> (Trigger warning for self hatred)

There was no sound in the bedroom at all, save for the sound of the ceiling fan. This gave the room a sense of loneliness, and it didn’t feel good at all. It was dark and the light coming from the window was dim; frightening to those who fear the dark. All this made it hard to sleep.

Blue Raspberry laid on the bed, switching positions, desperately trying to get some rest. “Come on, I’ve been tired all day… Why can’t I get any sleep?” She told herself. Getting a good night’s sleep was always hard for her, but sleep was not on her side tonight. It didn’t help that she had this pain in her chest that she couldn’t explain.

This pain, yes, she knew it too well. It didn’t come from any illness, but it was a heartache. “Maybe I don’t deserve sleep in the first place…” Blue whispered. Even if she got to sleep, she would have terrible nightmares: Ones that contain abandonment, shame from others, that creepy bush woman appearing, “that’s just stupid. I’m fourteen, I shouldn’t be having these nightmares…”. She really was pathetic, wasn’t she? Such a sad, pitiful child.

She had friends, right? Not everyone could hate her, even if they feared her for her poisonous powers. To her, the people who could see anything good in her were lying. How could they love such a horrible person, anyway? “Dad, Mustard, Gumball, Soda, Sammy, Mr. Caramel, DJ… I’m just wasting their time…” Blue told herself. She was never good at dealing with the thought of everyone leaving her; causing tears to run down her face. Ah, yes. Those toxic tears that fell from her face were a cruel reminder of the poison that ran through her veins. It overwhelmed her to no end.

“Why must I feel like this…?” she questioned, “I’m too sensitive. I wish I was tough like dad…”. Her dad, Lemon cookie, had learned from childhood to hide his emotions. He was tough and intimidating. No one could take him down. Blue, however, took everything too personally, and it had a greater impact on her. She makes one mistake and sees herself as the worst thing to happen since it created Muscle cookie. “Don’t take shit from others, BR. if they have issues with you, that’s their problem. If they put their hands on you, beat the shit out of them. They have no right to treat you like that,” Lemon told her. “If I fight back, people will hate me even more… they’ll see me as nothing more than a monster…” she always thought. Although he said not to care, she knows what’ll happen if she takes things too far.

Blue has let her emotions get the best of her in the past; hurting others either physically or verbally. Although sadness is more present than anger, sometimes pent up sadness can turn into rage. This results in her powers becoming reckless, harming others and the environment. She never means to do this, and there is great remorse after what occurs.

Blue was exhausted. All these thoughts gave her a headache; the pain in her chest only grew to where it felt like she was breaking apart. She rolled to her side, “maybe if I try to focus on sleeping, I’ll stop feeling so bad…”. However, she was in the wrong.

Closing your eyes won't hide the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house, we hurt the people we love, apparently. Anyways, even if you're not a fan of original character stories, i hope you enjoyed this one! it was shorter than I thought it was going to be, but i went with it!
> 
> i'll see you all in the next chapter!


	5. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how hard she tries, Sea fairy can never seem to get Moonlight to notice her. Often, she reminisces on these feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I’m trying something a little different this time! This chapter is written in first person POV, which I haven’t done in quite a while! This being Sea fairy pining over moonlight because yeahhh. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

I look up to the sky and find you very distant from me. A radiant smile on your face as you rest and dream ever so sweetly. I wonder if any of your dreams involve me, but alas, I fear that is not the case. You do not seem to take notice of my presence. 

I sing a lullaby of hope, yet you do not hear. The only response I get is from the gentle waves and the whistling wind. Lonely, isn’t it? If only you were here with me, watching the waves as they peacefully sway all the way to the shore. My despair turns them much more violent, and it’s a terrible outcome for those who happen to sail the seas. 

I sit in the tower alone and gaze at your beloved city from afar. You have managed to keep the residents so safe and happy, I often imagine if you could do the same for me, however, this is just pipe dreaming. 

The magic city, yes? I can tell that you protect it. I look into your eyes and sense something magical behind it. Maybe it was that magic that lured me in? I may never know…

The Clock Tower that stands in that very city is quite stunning as well. I often wonder what the view would look like from such a tower. It seems like it would be much nicer if you share the view with someone else. However, time still goes on, the hands of the clock still moving, the less I’m in that position.

You don’t know how this feels, not being able to be with you. Whether this be mere fate or destiny, it hurts my heart. There’s a pain in my chest that stings worse than any type of bee sting. this must be what heartbreak feels like… strange how our emotions can start to take a toll on our very forms… bitter, salty tears stream down my face every now and again.

The warmth of your heart is unlike anything else, dear. Out of all the cookies’s hearts, yours is indeed the warmest. My body has felt colder lately, and it would be nice if you were…

Oh dear… I’m freezing…

Looks like I don’t have much time, but I’m glad I could let out my feelings just once more… I may be frozen cold, but my heart will never be. It still yearns for you. 

I love you, Moonlight Cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I actually wrote something I’m proud of for once lol  
Let me know if y’all want to me to do more first person POV stuff, and I might try something out if I have the motivation!  
But yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a little update to what's going on with the story rn!

Hello everyone! I know it's annoying when you see a new chapter and it's an update, but hear me out: I've been thinking about putting this story (or pile of them) on hiatus, since I don't have much inspiration to write a new chapter, and doesn't help that I'm slowly falling out of the cookie run fandom (like my cookie OCs and my friend's AUs are keeping me in). BUT! I am thinking about writing a longer story for CR! I thought it'd be easier instead of having to come up with a new story every chapter, again, I need the inspiration/motivation to do so. Also! Thank you guys for 52 Kudos on this fic! I honestly didn't think it'd get this much attention at first, but I'm glad you guys enjoy my writing!

Welp, that's all I have to say, I'll see ya'll next time!


End file.
